The present invention relates to a wheel-balancing device for balancing a wheel of a vehicle or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheel balancing device that includes a spring and that clips on to a portion of the wheel by way of interference spring force imparted by the spring.
In the manufacture of pneumatic tires and also wheels and rims for pneumatic tires, it is exceedingly difficult if not impossible to produce a tire, a wheel, or the combination thereof in perfect rotational balance. As known, when out of balance, such a tire, wheel, or combination thereof, vibrates excessively upon rotation and can cause damage to adjacent, coupled-to and/or related components.
Accordingly, and as is known, such tire, wheel, or combination thereof is balanced by appropriately applying one or more counter-balancing weights to compensate for a measured imbalance. Methods of measuring imbalance and determining where to apply the counter-balancing weights are generally known to the relevant public and therefore need not be described herein.
Heretofore, such a counter-balancing weight has been constructed from lead or the like as a unitary mass around a steel clip which in turn is securely clipped on to an exterior circumferential flange or lip at the rim of the wheel. In addition, such a counter-balancing weight has been constructed with a coating of adhesive to appropriately adhere the weight directly to the wheel or rim.
At least with regard to the steel clip form of the weight, however, an issue arises in that in some instances it is not desirable to have an exterior flange. For example, such an exterior flange may interfere with a particular wheel (hub) cap, and/or may be considered aesthetically displeasing.
Accordingly, a need exists for an alternative mode for securing a counter-balancing weight to a wheel, at least in the case where there is no exterior outboard flange or where it is undesirable to use the exterior outboard flange. In particular, a need exists for a new counter-balancing weight design and a complementary wheel design for accepting the weight in a secure manner.
The aforementioned need is satisfied by a wheel balancing device for mounting to a wheel containing a flange having generally opposing sides. The device comprises a pair of weighted bodies and a spring element connected to and interposed between the pair of weighted bodies. The device is mounted to the wheel by positioning the flange thereof between the weighted bodies. The spring element is biased to apply an interference spring force to the weighted bodies, where the force on the weighted bodies causes such bodies to grip the flange positioned therebetween.